¿Y novia?
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Una tranquila cena de Navidad puede llevar al mejor regalo que ambas pudieran imaginar. One-Shot Faberry.


**¡Hola! _Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction_ y es un regalo para dos de mis mejores amigas, Car y Demi porque, aunque no son grandes devotas de esta perfecta y hermosa pareja, soportan mis locas teorías y me dan la razón como a los locos cuando me pongo a desvariar sobre su eterno amor reprimido. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (para mi eterna desgracia) no me pertenecen; tampoco me pertenece Navidad, pero creo que eso ya lo sabina. **

**¡Nos leemos cuando me lean!**

* * *

><p>Estás en el salón del departamento, mirando atentamente las agujas del reloj, como si de esa forma el tiempo fuera a pasar más rápido. Quieres que ya sean las ocho de la noche para poder escuchar el timbre sonar y encontrarte con esa persona que, aunque no lo sepa, ha cambiado tu vida dándole un giro de 180 grados.<p>

Nunca pensaste enamorarte de ella, pero simplemente lo hiciste. Apareció un día en tu puerta, pidiéndote ayuda y al ver sus ojos llorosos simplemente no pudiste negarte, aun sabiendo que lo que tenías que hacer te dolería.

Se metió cada vez más en tu corazón; cada vez que descubrías algo nuevo de ella, más te enamorabas. Su ceja levantada cuando no le gusta algo o simplemente le parece demasiado irreal; su sonrisa tímida cuando algo le causa gracia y esa mueca de incredulidad cuando alguien dice algo demasiado estúpido; el gesto que hace con sus labios, como si quisiera sonreír pero no pudiera, que pone cuando te ve (y que, aunque no quieras, te da un poco de esperanzas); su cara de concentración cuando está sacando una fotografía, o como se le iluminan los ojos cuando está cerca de Beth. Simples gestos que el resto del mundo pasa inadvertidos, pero que a ti te parecen de lo más fascinantes.

Vuelves a mirar el reloj, como si en el tiempo que llevas pensando hubiesen pasado los trece minutos que faltaban para que las manecillas den las ocho, y te sorprendes al constatar que solo faltan dos minutos para ese momento. Te acomodas el pelo nerviosamente y vuelves a mirar tu aspecto, sacándote pelusas imaginarias del hermoso vestido rojo que llevas puesto y que a tu parecer combina con las fechas. Miras a tu alrededor, buscando algunos de los adornos que decoran el lugar fuera de su posición, y te alegra ver que todo está perfecto.

Respiras profundamente, intentando calmarte, y cuando sueltas el aire suena el timbre. Te apresuras a abrir la puerta. Y allí esta. Con su corto cabello rubio recogido en una tierna coleta y un enorme tapado negro que lleva puesto y que esta mojado por la nieve que cae en la ciudad.

Te sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que te aflojan las rodillas y tú te sostienes más fuerte del pomo de la puerta, pidiéndole al cielo que tus piernas no te fallen en ese momento.

-**Hola Rach.** – dice suavemente mientras se acerca y deja un beso en tu mejilla.

-**Hey** – susurras haciéndote a un lado para dejarla pasar. – **Dame acá, yo las llevo. **– dices quitándole las bolsas de las manos y dejándolas en el suelo al lado de la barra mientras ella se saca el tapado y lo cuelga en el perchero que esta junto a la puerta, dejando ver el hermoso, y perfecto para la ocasión, vestido de verano verde que hace resaltar sus ojos, y el saco de hilo blanco que adorna más de lo que abriga. – **Nunca voy a entender porque usas vestidos de verano en invierno. **– ríes mientras te diriges a subir el termostato al ver que se frota los brazos con frío.

-**Es que son lindos y cómodos. No importa que sean de verano. **– contesta encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndote en agradecimiento por subir la temperatura. Toma una de las bolsas y la sube a la mesada para comenzar a sacar su contenido.

-**Me alegra que estés aquí. –** dices mientras juegas con un pedazo de papel que encontraste por ahí. Ella acomoda las cosas en los distintos lugares como si fuera su propia casa, y básicamente lo es, pasa más tiempo allí contigo y los chicos que en el campus de la universidad. – **No puedo creer nos hayan dejado solas esta noche. **– dices bajando la mirada tanto por el nerviosismo que esa frase te provoca como por la decepción de que todos se hayan ido para esas fechas.

-**Sí, invite a mi madre, pero no pudo venir, tenía que viajar a San Francisco para ver a Frannie y los niños. **

-**Hablando de tu madre, ¿Cómo está? **

-**Bien, le está yendo genial… pasamos el fin de semana juntas y está totalmente diferente. **– explica con una sonrisa, sabes que la hace feliz el poder estar recuperando la relación con su madre, aunque para el segundo año ella volvió a su casa, las cosas habían estado tensas hasta que ella recupero a Beth.

-**Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.** – dices luego de un rato, ahora jugando con un esparrago. Ella sabe que te refieres a cenar las dos solas, normalmente no pasan mucho tiempo sin nadie más y las cenas en ese departamento siempre implican mucha gente.

-**Si… pero prefiero un restaurante.** – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-**¿Qué?** – exclamas horrorizada. No puedes creer que prefiera un restaurante a una cena hecha en casa.

-**Apesto en la cocina. **– dice con una mueca graciosa. – **Quemo hasta el agua **– te ríes y ella frunce el ceño –** Hablo en serio, el otro día, en el campus, quise cocinar pasta, deje la olla con el agua en el fuego y los fideos y me fui a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente, cuando volví el agua se había evaporado y los fideos era una llama que tuve que apagar con el extintor del pasillo. **– no puedes calmar tus carcajadas porque sabes que es capaz, pero tu risa se corta al ver que está haciendo un tierno puchero que genera que quieras saltarle encima y morderlo.

-**Okay **– dejas el esparrago en la mesa y te apuras a sacarla de allí. – **Ni se te ocurra tocar algo.**

Comienzas a cocinar mientras ella te sirve una copa de vino. No quieres hacerte más ilusiones de las que ya tienes, pero en tu opinión, esto parece una cita.

**-¿Cómo esta Beth? **– le preguntas mientras cortas un tomate para la ensalada. Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a la pequeña rubia y ya la extrañas.

-**Bien**. – dice, y cuando la miras ves ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto te gusta. – **Shelby dijo que mañana por la tarde puedo pasar a buscarla para llevarla a patinar. Podrías venir con nosotras. **– agrega luego de un rato.

-**Oh no, no quiero molestar. Es tiempo para que pases con tu hija Quinn. **

-**Tú nunca molestas Rachel**. – dice seria. – **Además sé que te mueres de ganas de verla y ella el otro día pregunto por ti.** – explica, sabiendo que de esa forma va a convencerte. Si a Quinn no le puedes negar nada, a una copia suya en miniatura, menos.

-**De acuerdo.** – dices como si eso fuera una molestia, haciendo que la rubia se ría. Siguen cocinando y hablando de nada, por un largo rato… bueno, en realidad tu cocinas y Quinn te cuenta sobre la universidad, aunque hablan todos los días, hacía poco más de una semana que no se veían en persona y tenían muchas cosas que hablar.

Una vez que la cena está terminada, y la mesa esta puesta, se sientan a degustar esa deliciosa comida.

-**Sarah esta insoportable. **– habla Quinn luego de un rato en silencio. – **Se peleó con Marcus y desde entonces no se soporta ni ella misma. **– tu ríes, Sarah es la compañera de habitación de Quinn en el campus de la NYU, la rubia se había trasladado antes de que comenzara el segundo semestre para poder estar más cerca de Beth y de sus amigos (incluyéndote). – **Tener novio es una pérdida de tiempo, si quieres mi opinión. **

**-¿Y novia? **– dices tomándole el pelo, pero en el fondo queriendo saber la verdad.

-**Bueno… **- está nerviosa y puedes notarlo. Se te acelera un poco el corazón, pero te regañas a ti misma. – **Está esta chica… **

Tu corazón se acelera aún más. Pero lo ignoras y haces como si su confesión no generara nada en ti.

**-¡Aww! Eso es genial.** – dices emocionada aunque sin estarlo por lo que dices. – **Prométeme que se lo dirás.** – ella esta inquieta y lo notas, pero sigues sin querer acerté ilusiones. - **¿Lo prometes?** – ella asiente con la cabeza y tú decides cambiar de tema para que deje de sentirse incomoda. Comienzan a hablar de NYADA y de la audición de Funny Girl que estas a punto de hacer. Te emocionas con el tema y haces como si te hubieses olvidado de lo que hablaron hace unos momentos, pero la conversación sigue dando vueltas en tu cabeza.

El tiempo pasa entre conversaciones y cuando se quieren dar cuenta faltan diez minutos para las doce. Deciden salir a la terraza del edificio para poder ver los fuegos artificiales. Tomas un par de mantas y Quinn un par de almohadas. Cuando llegan al lugar se acomodan en el suelo, una junto a la otra, intentando darse más calor del que las mantas les brindan.

No sabes muy bien cómo, pero de alguna forma vuelven al tema de la chica de Quinn.

-**No puedo esperar para oírlo todo.** – dices en contra de tu propia voluntad.

-**En realidad** – comienza a explicar ella. – **Dejo de ser solo una chica hace un tiempo. Al principio pensé que solamente era atracción, tú sabes…** – te mira y asientes para que continúe. – **Pero al tiempo me di cuenta que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Estaba pensando constantemente en ella, tanto si estaba cerca mío como si no. Estaba en medio de una clase y no podía concentrarme porque su sonrisa aparecía en mi mente y no podía quitarla.** – sonríe y estas segura de que está recordando la sonrisa de su enamorada secreta. Tu corazón se estruja un poquito al darte cuenta de que no está hablando de ti. – **Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no solamente me gustaba, sino que me estaba enamorando.** – con cada palabra sientes que tu corazón se quiebra un poquito más, pero te esfuerzas para que la sonrisa no desaparezca de tu cara. – **Cada vez que la veía o que hablaba con ella el sentimiento crecía y crecía…** - se queda callada de repente, como si se hubiese trasladado a su propio mundo. Tu pecho duele como si te hubieran clavado una estaca, no es que alguna vez te hayan clavado una, pero si lo hicieran supones que dolería así. Ignorando todo esto y sabiendo que tienes que estar feliz por tu amiga, preguntas lo que sabes que te destrozara pero que de todas formas necesitas saber.

**-¿Cómo es ella? Tal vez la conozco.** – ella se pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La vez tragar con fuerza y respirar hondo antes de que comience a hablar.

-**Es simplemente perfecta.** – comienza mientras juega con sus manos, un gesto que reconoces, lo hace siempre que busca las palabras adecuadas. **– Es un poco más bajita que yo, pero no mucho, además lo compensa con sus piernas. **– ríe un poco y tu fuerzas una sonrisa. – **Es morena y tiene el cabello largo, entre los hombros y los codos. Sus ojos, dios Rach, sus ojos son como dos pozos chocolates en lo que me puedo perder durante horas. **– su rostro se ilumina cada vez más y tu comienzas a estar nerviosa porque esa descripción se te hace particularmente familiar. – **Su nariz es un poco grande y ella la detesta, pero para mí es perfecta, sin esa nariz no sería ella misma, ¿entiendes? **– te pregunta mirándote a los ojos con una sonrisa y tú solo puedes asentir porque no estas segura de a donde diablos fueron tus palabras. – **Tiene una extraña habilidad para hablar en párrafos y decir más palabras de las que son normales por minuto, cosa que a muchos les molesta pero a mí se me hace totalmente adorable. Y hablando de hablar **– sonríe por lo raro que sonó – **muchos dicen que su voz es un poco chillona, pero cuando canta todos tienen que tragarse sus palabras, porque esa voz es la misma que te transporta a un mundo paralelo, te hace sentir lo que quiere que sientas con la canción y es como si un coro de ángeles bajara y la acompañara, es tanto raro que no se puede explicar. **– sientes como tu corazón comenzó a cerrar esas grietas que se habían formado al pensar que no estaba hablando de ti, a cada palabra, una nueva grieta se cierra. Las lágrimas corren por tu rostro y que ella se apura a levantar sus manos y delicadamente borrarlas con sus dedos. – **Es la persona más decidida que conozco. Desde que tengo memoria dice que va a llegar a Broadway, nadie se lo tomaba muy en serio, pero yo… yo sabía que lo iba a lograr, era imposible que con tanto talento y dedicación no llegara al lugar donde pertenecía, porque Rachel, no hay duda de que perteneces a los escenarios. Eres una estrella, pero que en lugar de brillar en el cielo, brilla en una marquesina. **– ríes por su chiste, y antes de que vuelva a hablar, atacas sus labios. Al principio el beso es un tanto torpe, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa los labios de ambas se acoplan como si hubiesen sido creados para eso, para besarse.

Sientes la lengua de Quinn acariciar tu labio inferior y tu abres la boca para darle lugar. Cuando ambas se encuentran, entiendes que Finn se había quedado completamente corto al describir lo besos de Quinn como fuegos artificiales, besar a Quinn era más bien sentir que millones de elefantes vuelan dentro de tu estómago (suponiendo que los elefantes pudiesen volar) y que una explosión de colores se genera detrás de tus parpados.

Se besan hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente. Abren los ojos lentamente y se dedican una radiante sonrisa cuando el chocolate y el avellana se encuentran.

-**Es una suerte que estés enamorada de mi** – dices con voz suave, tratando de cortar la tranquilidad del lugar lo menos posible. – **Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti…** – vas a seguir hablando pero ahora eres tú la interrumpida por un par de labios. Vuelven a besarse, aunque esta vez con mucho mas amor y pasión que antes, y se separan otra vez, pero ahora cuando escuchar que los fuegos artificiales comienzan a estallar rompiendo el silencio del cielo.

-**Feliz navidad, Rachel.** – susurra Quinn en tu oído mientras se abrazan. Tomas su rostro con tus manos y cuando están cara a cara, y antes de besarse nuevamente, dices:

-**Feliz navidad, Quinn.** – sabiendo, en tu interior, que era la primera de muchas navidades que pasarían juntas y besándose.


End file.
